Spring Bean
:Może chodziło ci o Spring Beana z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Spring Bean jest czwartą rośliną, którą zdobywamy w świecie Pirate Seas w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Odbija pierwszego zombie, który nadepnie na niego. Roślina potrafi wyrzucić zombie do wody, jeśli on znajduje się w jej pobliżu, natychmiastowo pokonując. Po odbiciu roślina zapada w sen na 11,3 sekund i jest podatna na atak. Etymologia Spring Bean jest oparty na fasoli szparagowej. Sama nazwa jest połączeniem słów String Bean (fasola szparagowa) oraz Spring (z ang. sprężyna). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water if nearby. Special: pushes zombies back, or into the water Weakness: gets sleepy after springing He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 50 Obszar: Pojedyncza kratka Zasięg: Dotyk Odnawianie: Powolne Spring Bean odbija zombie, które się zbliżą. Potrafi także wyrzucić ich prosto do wody, jeśli to możliwe. Umiejętność specialna: odpycha zombie do tyłu albo do wody Słaby punkt: zasypia po odbiciu Jest typem silnym, cichym i mało wiemy o Spring Bean'ie. Wiadome jest tylko to, że jego fan klub składa się z miliona zwolenników oraz to, że panie go kochają. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kiedy dając Plant Food, Spring Bean wyskakuje w powietrze i następnie uderza w ziemie, powodując wielki wstrząs, który odpycha wszystkie zombie na ekranie o jedną kratkę bądź do wody w świecie Pirate Seas. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Jego atak po spożyciu Plant Fooda oszałamia przeciwników. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Spring Bean nie jest zbyt silną rośliną. W świecie, w którym go odblokowujemy znajduje najwięcej zalet, czyli zrzucając przeciwników do wody, zabijając ich natychmiastowo. Dzięki czemu może być to dobra broń na początku poziomu przeciwko Buckethead Zombie oraz Gargantuar Pirate. Jest również efektywna przeciwko Swashbuckler Zombie, jednak jego możliwość wyrzucenia tylko jednego przeciwnika oraz zapadanie w sen po odbiciu stanowi problem w późniejszych poziomach, gdzie Imp Cannon jest kłopotliwy dla tej rośliny ze względu na wystrzeliwane Imp Pirate Zombie. Jednak z drugiej strony, jego efekt Plant Food jest wielkim czynnikiem wpływającym na rozwój gry. Podczas poziomów w świecie pirackim, potrafi pokonać wszystkich wrogów oprócz armaty impowej oraz Seagull Zombie. Również użycie Blovera podczas jego efektu potrafi być także efektywne. Jeśli posadzi się Blovera w odpowiednim momencie, to wtedy roślina potrafi pokonać wszystkich zombie, wliczając do tego Treasure Yeti, Gargantuary oraz inne, niebezpieczne zombie. Galeria Ciekawostki *Spring Bean nie może zostać zaatakowany przez Seagull Zombie, przyciągniętym przez Fisherman Zombie oraz trafiony przez laser Turquoise Skull Zombie kiedy jest gotowy do obicia. *Jeśli Spring Bean odbije zombie przy prawej stronie trawnika gdzie po bokach znajduje się woda, zombie ten stanie na brzegu wody nadal żyjąc, jednak kiedy on ruszy z miejsca, wpadnie prosto do wody. *Od aktualizacji 2.1, Spring Bean nie może zostać zgnieciony przez Gargantuary przy próbie ich odbicia. *Jeśli Surfer Zombie spróbuje cisnąć w roślinę deską surfboardową, to deska natychmiast się złamie, a sama roślina jakoś przeżyje. *Spring Bean oraz Chard Guard potrafią zatrzymać pociski Jester Zombie, kiedy zombie zostanie odepchnięty. Zobacz też *Chard Guard en:Spring Bean Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające